Rule the World
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: She didn’t know it would turn out this way, it just sort of…happened. It was just a friendly dance and now she’s confused. Is she really in love with the hyperactive knucklehead of the group? Or will her ignorance become the wiser? NaruIno, tad NaruSaku.
1. Prologue

I cannot believe I'm actually writing a Naruto couple story! Let alone NaruIno!! Okay, here's the truth. Yes, I mentioned to most people I hate Naruto couples and that NaruHina was an exception. I admit I do like NaruIno, but only in fanfics! I got into them because some of the stories were incredibly inspiring. Two of them are: _Ease this Broken heart _by **SkyMaiden**, and _You Owe Me_ by **Lolligaggin**.

I also like these because Sakura deserves what she gets, no offence to the NaruSaku fans, but why should Sakura deserve Naruto after all she's done to him? If you ask me, Hinata deserves him the most.

Anyway, I was inspired by this wonderful song, _Rule the world _by **Take that**; and I thought I would make a good Naruto fanfic with the song. Hope you like the story!

It's set after Naruto performs his new technique, the 'RasenShurikun'.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Song Lyrics

_Flashback:_

Summary: She didn't know it would turn out this way, it just sort of…happened. It was just a friendly dance and now she's confused. Is she really in love with the hyperactive knucklehead of the group? Or will her ignorance become the wiser? NaruIno, tad NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: I will never admit the truth! But if I say I owned it, I might be put to jail…hmm…tough decision.

* * *

_Rule the World_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Prologue**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rookie nine; including Lee, Tenten, Neji and the recent shinobi of the group, Sai, decided they should take a break from all the excitement and have a nice barbeque. It's been a while since they all sat and enjoyed a good outing together. It was three PM and everyone was indeed hungry from all the missions and training they've been doing throughout the fatiguing day; especially Chouji as he grabbed every cooked meat he gets his saucy hands on.

"Chouji!" Began the blond-headed konoichi, "We won't get a chance to eat if you keep munching down all the food we get!"

"You're too slow!" the Akamichi boy replied, munching down the barbeque meat.

"We might as well forget lunch, now that Chouji is with us," Kiba spoke with a bored tone.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, laying his hand onto his left cheek.

Hinata was the only one without a word so far, she decided to speak up for a bit, to let everyone know she's paying attention, "A-Ano Naruto-Kun," the Hyuuga heiress began playing with her fingers, "h-how's your arm been?"

"Hm? Oh it's doing pretty good now. The cast was finally taken off and it's healing to a good extent."

"T-hat's good to hear," she replied smiling, she blushed as naruto smiled back.

The blond boy sighed once again,"We should've eaten at Ichiraku's," he mumbled.

Hungry stomachs began rumbling the restaurant as everyone was eagerly waiting for their food. "Where's the waiter with the damn food!" Kiba snarled annoyingly.

"Patience is a virtue," Lee began, "I'm sure the waiter will be here any minute." With that, a pile of meals arrived to the table, "See? What'd I day?"

"Less yakkin', more eatin'," Kiba spoke as he gobbled down his food. By then, everyone satisfied themselves with their choice of meals.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As everyone gratified their famished stomachs, they were ready to pay up the bills.

"What?" Ino spoke aloud, "That much?!"

"You can thank Chouji for this," Naruto muttered.

"I say-" Sakura began before any arguments took place, "we all pay our share of price, and Chouji, I think it's best if you paid a bit more 'cos you ate the most meals."

Chouji sighed, "I guess that's fair."

Everyone stood up, preparing to leave soon. As the Inuzuka boy placed his hand on the front exit, his eyes rolled onto the small poster set onto the glass door. "Hey, look everyone!" the rest made their way towards Kiba's direction as he began announcing the news, "There is a special party for the shinobis of the village."

"Special party?" Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, it's like a sorta fancy dress party," Kiba replied,

"You mean like a prom?" Ino said as excitement covered her tone of voice, "Wow!" The boys of the group groaned as they had no interest for a 'girly dance party'. The girls beamed with enthusiasm.

"Maybe they'll be really cute dressed shinobi boys!" They all squealed and giggled at the thought of a really romantic dance with the man of their dreams.

"Maybe they'll be really cute dressed shinobi boys!" Kiba mimicked amusingly, as the rest of the boys snickered, "Oh please!"

"Yeah," Naruto continued, "Who'd want to go to a lame party anyway? It's not like it's gonna teach you any good techniques."

"Maybe it'll teach you some manners!" Ino crossed her arms and the girls agreed.

"Precisely," Sakura began soon after, "etiquette is good for the body."

"I'll teach you etiquette!" Kiba grabbed a plate, rubbed the food off and placed it on his head, "Oh look at me, I'm soooo poised!" he spoke in a high girlish tone. Soon after, he lost balance of his feet and the plate dropped from his head, creating a loud crash onto the restaurant floor.

A waiter noticed the loud smashes of glass and walked towards Kiba, "You're paying for that." He spoke.

"Heh, sorry." The dog boy sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

The girls began laughing, "Oh yeah! You sure are the king of poise!" And when their laughing slowly died down, Ino began speaking, "You know what?" The boys began listening, "I think you boys are scared!"

"Yeah, scared of humiliating yourselves!" Sakura continued, "You're just afraid of making fools of yourselves with your crummy dance moves,"

"I bet you don't even _know_ how to dance like a real man should!" Ino pointed out.

"What?!" both Kiba and Naruto yelled, as Naruto began speaking, "I bet we could so dance _better_ than you girls!"

"Mmhm," Ino spoke unconvincingly, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"We will!" Kiba responded, "Let's make a bet. You have to have at least three good dancers of your gender. Winners of the best dancers in the prom – which _will_ be us – has to be treated to a great meal and the losers…"

"Pay for the whole meals!" Ino nodded, "You're on!"

"See you girls at the prom." Kiba spoke mischievously. As the girls left, he turned to the rest of his friends, "So…any of you guys know how to dance?"

-

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Okay, how's it so far?

Once again, please let me know if it's worth continuing through a simple, small review, please :)

Many thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 1: The Dance Upheaval

*Hides behind Gaara* I'm warning you, he's got sand and he ain't afraid to use it!

Yeah. Well. College's a bitch.

'nough said.

P.S Much gratitude for the reviews, here's a nice big cake for you, share nicely now ;)

**SONG CHOICE:** Rule the World by Take That

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Song Lyrics

_Flashback:_

Summary: She didn't know it would turn out this way, it just sort of…happened. It was just a friendly dance and now she's confused. Is she really in love with the hyperactive knucklehead of the group? Or will her ignorance become the wiser? NaruIno, tad NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream can't she?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Dance Upheaval

* * *

"Okay girls!" Ino began, full of leadership, "No matter what happens, we must not lose! I am NOT gonna pay for those boys. Who knows how much food their stomachs could take?!"

"Ino's right," Sakura spoke, "We have to be ready for whatever they throw at us." The konoichis nodded with faces of determination. "One thing…"she continued, "Do any of you actually know how to dance?"

The three girls, including Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, looked at each other, giving themselves a look of 'you're looking at the wrong person for that.'

Ino smiled, "I've got two words for ya' Sakura," the blond turned to everyone, "Dance. Lessons."

* * *

The shinobi teen boys sat leisurely on the field, watching clouds as they go by. Each sighed greatly of troubles.

"Great, now what?" Kiba started, "None of us have a clue on how to dance!"

"What about dance lessons?" Naruto asked, "With the amount of time we have, we might just be able to learn good enough moves to win."

"Naruto-kun's right," Sai spoke.

"I wouldn't be caught dead walking to a dance class!" Kiba responded.

"Why not?" Naruto replied, confused.

"Hello?! We'll look like idiots! We don't want anyone to think we can't dance or we'll be a laughing stock," the dog boy sat up, "Besides, what if the girls caught us? They'd laugh in our faces! We don't want them to think we're losers."

"Then what do we do?" Shikamaru spoke.

"Hmm…" Kiba began thinking, "I'm sure we'll do great anyway. I mean there are four of them and eight of us,"

"It's the quality that counts, not the quantity." Shino began, placing his backside onto the side of a tree.

"Shino's right, Kiba," Shikamaru spoke, "What if they're better than us?"

"You guys are such worry warts!" Kiba remarked, "Anyone can dance. We're men! We can do anything we want to, and one of them is dancing."

"I don't know about this, Kiba," Chouji said, "My stomach's giving me a bad feeling about this."

The Inuzuka boy sighed, "Alright, here's what we do. Everyday, each of us must practise some dancing at home for at least an hour. How about it?"

"I guess it's a pretty good plan," Naruto spoke.

"Alright! I shall practise extremely hard everyday!" Lee said, holding us his 'nice guy' pose.

"Okay, it's all set then." Kiba added lastly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ino?" Tenten began as all four girls stood outside a building of dance lessons, "Do you really think we have enough time?"

"Positive!" Ino responded, "We have a week and a half before the party. We'll master good enough moves to beat those knuckleheads."

"L-let's do the best we can, everyone!" Hinata said timidly.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sakura lastly spoke. The four teens entered the building, ready to begin their first lesson on dancing. They all then paced their way to the office to sign up.

"Excuse me," Ino began speaking to the reception lady, "My friends and I would like to sign up for some dancing lessons,"

The receptionist carefully eyed the four girls, "Okay, what sort?"

"What'd you mean?" Ino replied puzzlingly.

"I mean what style of dance?"

"Um…" Ino turned back to her friends, hoping to find a good answer, "What sort of dancing is there?" she asked the woman.

"Well, we have tap dancing, Irish dancing, hip-hop, the waltz, free-style, salsa and so on and so forth."

"Oh…" Ino thought for a second, she turned to her friends, "So what do you guys want to learn?"

"The Waltz, it's so romantic!" Sakura spoke.

"Hip hop sounds good," Tenten responded

"I-I like tap dancing," Hinata also replied.

"Sakura we're not here to romanticise with the bakas," Ino stated, "And, Hinata, we want to hit them where it hurts the most – their pride. So let's go for…" Ino turned her head back to the receptionist, "We would like to take free-style, please!"

"Free-style? Do you have any experience?"

"Um…yeah…sure,"

The woman repeated, "Alright, your lesson will begin in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks a lot," Ino thanked the lady and turned to face her friends, which were all giving her a peculiar look, "What?"

"Free-style, Ino?" the pink-headed konoichi began, "Do you even know what it is?"

"Of course I do! I've seen it before," the blond replied, "They have such awesome moves! We would totally win!"

"You pig-head! You've told her we have experience!" Sakura snapped.

"We have a two weeks to experience it, forehead-girl," Ino retorted.

"D-do you really think we could pull it off?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we can! I mean, how hard can it be?"

* * *

"ALRIGHT GIRLS, LISTEN UP!"

The konoichi girls shot their heads up as their shifted towards the doorway. An aggressive-looking woman entered as her feet stumped the grounds. She had piercing, icy-blue eyes that intimidate you with an instantaneous look.

"Um sensei," Ino began, "you don't have to yell. It's only four of us in the class."

"Are you questioning me?!

"No! I was just sayin-"

"Well the next time you _say_ something, I'll make sure you work your arms like a dog with push-ups!" The teacher fiercely replied, "My name is Yamita Suki, you shall approach me as Suki-sensei. Am I making myself clear?!"

"Hai!" The girls sat in attention, as their nerves began to kick them.

"For the next couple of days, these are the things I want from you," Suki began listing, "Punctuality, be here on time or I will make you have you run across the village till your legs bleed; hard work, if you don't work your best, then you won't be able to learn; and lastly…"

"_Jeez…_" Ino whispered to Hinata, "_Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning,_" The blonde gulped as she soon spotted her teacher pacing towards her.

"And lastly…" Suki continued, "Manners! I do not want any disrespect from you, and that includes NO TALKING WHEN I'M TEACHING!"

"Gomenasia Suki-sensei." Ino apologetically spoke. Ino shrank down, turning her head around as she was met with faces that displayed a 'what the hell have you gotten us into?' look from her companions.

"Alright," The teacher continued, "Class begins now!"

* * *

"Aw c'mon!" Ino whined, "Having to eat a whole cake is less torture for my body!"

"C'mon girls. You need to work yourselves to the bone!" Suki spoke, trying to encourage her students.

"We have been working ourselves to the bone for the last 5 days," Sakura panted, "This is impossible!"

"It's probably because you don't work hard enough!" Suki sternly responded, "You need to _believe_ you can do this. You cannot rely on only your strength." She turned her head to one of her pupils, "Especially you Hinata. You lack confidence, that's why you think this is hard."

"I'm working the b-best I can, Suki-sensei," Hinata replied breathlessly.

"I know you are but you need to put in 110 percent into your effort! Didn't you state you had experience?"

Tenten lost balance of her feet and fell on her backside, "It's no use, this is the best I can do."

"Best is not good enough!" the teacher strictly spoke, "You need to be PERFECT!" She started rolling her eyes at every pupil, "No student of mine gets out of class without passing! Under my roof, giving up is no option."

"Can't we just take a small break from all this, pleeeease?" The blond konoichi eagerly began.

Suki sighed, "Alright," by then, everyone sighed with relief, "but you have only five minutes!"

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru walked down the streets at a moderate pace. Although he didn't show it, he was admittedly worried about the bet. What if it all went wrong? What if he did lose? No! He's a ninja, a proud Konoha civilian. But most importantly, he's a man. He just can't back down now. The prom is just six days away and he needs to be prepared to whatever hits him.

Deep into his thoughts, the Inuzuka boy lightly bashed onto another civilian. He lifted his head up to stop one of the Hyuuga ninjas, "Hey Neji!" Kiba began, "So how's your dance coming along?"

"I have no interest whatsoever of this ludicrous bet," Neji ignorantly replied.

"Huh? B-but, we're a team. We stick together!"

"In battle we do," The Hyuuga prodigy began making his way, "Not in some preposterous _dance_ competition." With that, Neji took off.

Kiba looked quite stunned; _pft, who needs him anyway! We have like seven left! However, knowing Shino, it's highly doubtful for him to be so lively. _Kiba sighed;_ guess there're only six of us left…_

* * *

The konoichi girls rested themselves, waiting for their food to arrive. Even the village turtle is a lot livelier. Through the restaurant windows, Kiba and Naruto spotted the fatigued females.

"Look at them! You really think they'll be able to beat us at this pace?" Kiba snorted, "Their chances are as good as burnt toast!"

"Hell yeah, we'll win!" Naruto concurred, laughing along as both continued making their way down the streets.

"Those boys are burnt toast! We are so going to win that bet!" Ino began as she felt her energy beaming back into a body.

"But are you sure it will be enough?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Of course! You really think those knuckleheaded boys actually can dance?!"

"We're going to look GORGEOUS!" Sakura enthusiastically punched the air.

"BRING ON THE BET BABY!"

* * *

Music, dancing and tuxedos filled the room with overjoyed ninjas of Konoha. Beaming colours of the rainbow shined across the room as the loudness of music pumped the speakers.

"Hey guys!" Kiba entered the ecstatic atmosphere, making his way towards the rest of the boys, "I guess the prom doesn't look so bad, but please tell me you're all prepared for the bet." After that speech, no one dared to look into Kiba's eyes with certainty.

"Err…" Shikamaru began,

"Err? What do ya' mean 'err'? You HAVE been practising, right?"

Chouji made an effort to speak, "We did practice, it's just that…"

"Let me break it down for you," the Nara boy continued, "We. Suck."

Kiba wanted to oppose, but let's face it, even he knew they were hopeless, "You're right, but who's to say the girls are any better?"

"Hey guys," a female voice was suddenly heard among the teenage boys. They all turned to see the girls dressed so stunningly, they outshined the party lights.

Ino's purple dress fell to her knees as the strap clung to her shoulder, a blue rose piecing the strap to her dress. Her now sunshine wavy hair made its way towards her waist freely. The rest of the girls looked just as striking with their dresses.

"When you're done drooling, you can show us what you can do," Ino smirked.

The boys shook their heads as Naruto broke the awkward silence between them, "How about you show us first?" He spoke, sounding as confident as possible.

"Alright then," Sakura grinned, "Prepare to be amazed by Konoha's freestyle dancers!"

"Freestyle?!" Kiba began crackling with laughing, "_You?_ And in _those_ clothes no less!" The other males joined the laughter.

"Hm. Always leave them laughing, I guess…before they eat their words." Ino turned to her mates, "Ladies, let's change." With that, they left to prepare themselves.

As the laughter died down, the boys sat feeling relieved, "And I almost thought they were going to beat us," Naruto chuckled.

"We'll still show them up with our moves," Chouji smiled. Right there, a sudden spotlight beamed onto the stage as four females turned their backs to the audience.

Kiba's head shook in shame, "The poor girls, they're going to make fools of themselves in front of everyone we know!"

[Cue music]

_Three minutes later…_

The guy's mouths fell violently onto the ground as they had just digested the mind-boggling performance. Kiba turned to his companions, "We're doomed." The rest of the boys nervously fiddled, too afraid to admit to defeat.

"Well? Whatcha think?" Ino smirked, "Now it's your turn."

One by one the konoichi girls picked the guys, and each of them failed wretchedly. Shino didn't move at all in the dance floor. Neji hadn't even got up from his seat. Shikamaru, needless to say, didn't bother moving at all as he felt it was way to 'troublesome'. But the ones that did manage to actually move painfully managed to be knocked down by the girl's criticisms. Only one guy left.

"I didn't think you guys didn't dance at all but, seriously, this is just PATHETIC! I'm so embarrassed to be seen by you all!"

"M-my turn to dance," Hinata didn't get her chance to dance with the guys as she was saving her moment with her crush.

"Alright! We admit defeat!" Kiba waved his arms signalling a white flag.

"But I didn't dance yet," Naruto interrupted.

"Dude, face it," Kiba turned to the blond-boy, "We lost, okay?"

"But-"

"Epic. Fail."

"It depends, if he manages to pick up the skills you guys _completely_ lack of, and then you _might_ win. But it's highly unlikely," Ino spoke, continuing to grin knowing they will never stand a chance. Hinata prepared herself to have a her dreams become a reality until-

"No, I'll take the knucklehead, Hinata. You don't have to endure the pains of foot stomping like we did," Ino interfered. Though the shy konoichi was disappointed, she couldn't defy her friend's supposedly kind gesture.

"I swear, Naruto, if you step on my foot as much as Chouji did, I will have to cut of your feet too,"

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he chuckled nervously, "I'll try not to."

Kiba watched the two making their way to the dance floor, "Oh no! It's going to get worst! They're going to slow down the music! How the hell is Naruto gonna save himself from _that_?!"

Ino raised her eyebrow, then glared, "I'm warning you, step onto my feet and prepare yourself for a world of hurt, baka." She then changed her expression, "Alright then, knucklehead, entice me, _not that you ever could_." She audible whispered the last few words.

[Cue music – Rule the world by Take That] **(This is for all the female readers waiting to be swayed by their perfect guy!)**

You light…the sky…up above me…

As the music made its signal, Naruto gently wrapped his arm around her waist as he softly held Ino's hand.

"Hmm, not bad…for an amateur." She remarked. As the chorus made its way, Naruto lifted his arm for Ino to make a light spin, as he pulled her back straight after. From then on, Ino had no others words to say. She was left speechless.

Throughout the romantic song, Ino found herself staring deep into his sapphire eyes, as they sparkled like the sun beaming down the ocean. She never did realise, that behind the idiotic facade, Naruto was actually a pretty decent looking guy, who by the way looked great in a tux. She also never detected how much taller he is, which eventually led her to look up and scrutinise him, noticing his hair looking quite scruffy than normally spiky. She gently giggled at the effort he was trying to put into making his hair a lot straighter without wetting it. It was kind of cute. _Wait! Did I just think that Naruto was…was…__**cute**__?! _By now he was so close to her face she could feel his breath. Ino averted her eyes away from his face and found herself facing his torso instead; which didn't exactly make the situation any better since it has driven her mind to think of him shirtless and how well built his body is. As the situation got a lot more akward for her, she turned her head and rested it onto his shoulder so she wouldn't have to be seen blushing madly by him. _I know he can feel my heart pumping like crazy! I'm so embarrassed! Oh dear Kami! Look at what I've come to! I'm embarrassed to be looking stupid by __**him**__! _She closed her eyes, hoping they were just being deceived by the lighting in the room and that the whole Naruto being a decent-looking thing is faulty. She anxiously opened her eyes and continued to find herself staring at a soft-smiling Naruto. Nope. Definitely not faulty.

As the song reached its end, Naruto made the final move by spinning Ino and pulling her back safely into his arms. (Me: Swoooooooooon!)

The rest of the team watched with the biggest surprise in their eyes. Even the senseis began noticing the shock. "Is that…Naruto?" Kakashi asked, yet with no response, "He really is the number one unpredictable ninja!" he chuckled.

"That couldn't be...I mean, it's _Naruto_ for god's sake!" Sakura remarked, "Naruto's supposed to be…well…he's not supposed to be a dancer!"

"No…way," Kiba finally managed to say, "No way can he actually…I mean…the WALTZ no less!"

"I guess you can never really judge a book by its cover, can you?" Shikamaru added. They all continued to stare at the couple, waiting for them to come back.

"Um Ino?"

Ino snapped from her thoughts by Naruto's voice as she found herself still staring at him. "Err…y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Could you let go now?" It took her a minute before she realised that she was still clinging onto Naruto. She gasped as she swiftly let her arms fall. Her cheeks began to light up as pink as Sakura's hair. After an uncomfortable silence between them, they both slowly paced back towards the rest. Leaving Ino as silent as she has ever been.

"Dude!" Kiba began as he playfully knocked Naruto's shoulder, "Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?!"

"Part of training with a perverted teacher meant learning about how to sway women," Naruto chuckled, "I never believed it would come in handy one day,"

Kiba's face plastered a mischievous smile, "Does that mean we win the bet?"

"No way! Just 'cos Naruto did well doesn't mean you win automatically," Sakura interjected, "we-" she pointed to the rest of the girls, "-were all equally good! And out of all you fellas, only ONE managed to make yourselves look good. Right Ino?"

Ino looked up, "Y-yeah, w-we still win," she was still in disbelief.

Kiba sighed, "It didn't hurt to try."

By now, Ino realised that she couldn't face Naruto without having to hide her face from blushing like the newly grown pink blossom in the spring. So then what was she to do for the rest of the party? Avoid him. That's what.

-

-

-

* * *

I know, I know! My writing structure SUCKS! But please don't lose interest! Again, much appreciation for a simple review! I don't even care if the review has two letters! Constructive criticism permitted!

Also, don't be afraid to give some more details in case you want something else to be thrown in during the romantic dance, 'cos honestly, I know nothing about this sort of thing! It's not like I danced the waltz with a guy before, let alone the perfect guy!

Many thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


End file.
